The Announcement
by amy1232000
Summary: Harry and Ginny are engaged, but telling the Weasley family... well lets just say the brothers are not too happy. Series of one-shots about different announcements Ginny and Harry make over the years! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**

"Harry, we have to tell my family!" Ginny said looking at the ring Harry had slipped onto her finger. It was beautiful, a silver band with a diamond in the middle, and had an engraving on the back the read '_Always'_.

Harry smiled sadly at Ginny, "Should I be afraid? This could mean the third war; do you think I could stop it again?"

"As long as you don't murder my brothers or send them into oblivion," Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek. "Come on Weasley's Sunday brunch is today and we're all going to be there!"

Harry groaned, "What's Ron going to say? And the rest of your family? A lot of them don't even know we're dating."

Ginny just took Harry's hand and guided him down the hill to the Burrow.

As they entered the too full kitchen Harry noted that everyone was there. Charlie and Bill were discussing dragons, Fleur, Angelina and Audrey were talking quietly about Teddy and Victorie and how cute they were. Molly was cooking while talking to Hermione, while Ron, George and Arthur talked about the joke shop.

All of the brothers eyes narrowed in on Harry and Ginny's entwined hands , but none could see the ring for Ginny being the smart girl she was had slipped it into her pocket to surprise everyone later.

"Take a seat! Take a seat!" Molly roared, when she saw everyone was present. Her mood seemed to take a flip upwards when she saw Harry and Ginny's hand together, which was the opposite for the boys in the room.

The meal was served and everyone ate until they could no more, just as everyone was quieting down Harry stood up rather bravely in Ginny's opinion. Catching on Ginny slipped on the gorgeous ring.

"I have an announcement to make," Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I have just purposed to Ginny and she has graciously said yes," The room was silent as Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand, letting the ring glimmer in the light.

Molly began crying for joy, but Ginny's five brothers stood up wands raised. Not looking concerned Ginny sat down and began laughing.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Well let's see, you are all threatening Harry freaking Potter! The boy who single handily evaded death countless times. He saved the wizarding world more times than we can count, mastered a patroness at thirteen, defeated a Basilisk at twelve, won the triwizard tournament at fourteen," Fleur flinched despite herself.

"Ginny," Harry started.

"No, Harry don't be modest just yet. At fifteen watched his godfather die and was possessed by he-who-must-not-be-named, broke that and watched Dumbledore die the next year! At seventeen he rushed off with Ron and Hermione and even though they were there, they both admit Harry saw the worst of it! He died, and then came back, is the master of death, defeated the Dark Lord, is the youngest head auror ever. And on top of all that captured all of the stray death eaters single handily!"

After this silence rang the room and Harry slowly took out his wand to show the Weasley's he would fight if they made him. He had mastered non verbal spells just before Hermione had last year, and cast protego silently in between him and Ginny and the rest. Hermione started laughing with Ginny now, as deputy head of the magical creatures department at the ministry she had seen Harry quite often at work and knew first hand that even the eldest Weasley really didn't stand a chance.

Ron slowly sat down as he too realised his contribution would be futile. Harry was training Ron to be an auror. Yeah Harry could be intimidating.

George, Percy, Charlie and Bill all looked at each other uneasily, "Outside then?" Charlie asked bravely.

Harry smiled grimly and turned his back on the brothers to head outside. Smiling at the opportunity George cast the disarming spell at Harry's back. But it rebounded off of Harry's charm in which he had placed around himself, knowing full well George would most likely try something of the sort.

"Rule number three learn your opponents and use their probabilities to your advantage," Harry recited catching George's wand. "Mine now," Harry said smiling at George's wand. "One down three to go," More laughter erupted from the kitchen as they all crowded around the windows to watch.

Then not wanting another wand Harry said to Charlie "Give George your wand so he can disarm me to get his wand back, I don't want this," After George got his wand back and the three remaining Weasley brothers got into stance Harry smiled. "Imperio aloud for this exercise, crucio and the killing curse out of bounds. Go when you're ready,"


End file.
